Day By Day
by pixieodom
Summary: Kimberly out on the streets with her son meets handsome tommy summary sucks first story AU characters
1. MEETING?

Day By Day

7/19/09

I jangled my cup lightly to get peoples attention. No one paid any mind to me. They walked past me as usual with their nose in the air. Like they were above people like me. The wind picked up slightly. I wrapped my jacket around me tighter.

"Can anyone spare some change?" I asked whole heartedly . I raised my cup up ; waiting for that kind considerate person to drop any spare change they may have in my cup. A teen walked by with his friends and dropped something in the cup. I looked in it only to see a dead roach in it. I let out a scream and dropped the cup. The change that I had previously in the cup were scattered everywhere on the sidewalk.

The teens began to laugh as I scurried around to pick up the change. "Get a job you freak and stop begging," one shouted.

"Assholes," I shouted with my fist in the air. _That caught their attention. _They came back over to me. Surrounding me.

"What you say you homeless bitch," a tall skinny one with acne problems said.

"You heard me," I said with attitude.

Another one with black greasy hair and blue eyes grabbed a fistful of my hair. He yanked my head forcefully. "Apologize," he commanded.

"And if I don't," I said becoming fearless.

"Well then we'll make you," a blonde hair boy with hazel eyes smirked.

"I'd like to see you try," I said putting my foot in my mouth. _I was digging my own grave._

"Hey!" shouted someone from behind the boys. "What do you think your doing?"

The boy with black hair and blue eyes let go of my hair instantly. "Nothing sir," they said sweetly.

I couldn't see who the boys were talking to. They were blocking my view from my hero. Well whoever it was surely a man the boys seemed to highly respect. They did after all call him sir.

"Move out the way," my savior said sternly.

The boys moved to the side. I was face to face with a handsome man. He looked around early thirties. A little bit of stubble. His hair was jet black and pulled into a ponytail. His hair looked about shoulder length. His eyes were a muddy brown. Looked about 6'3 and somewhat muscular. You couldn't really tell through his winter coat.

"Are you ok miss?" he asked.

" I-I'm fine," I stammered.

"Boys apologize,"

"Sorry," they said not meaning it. The boys hurried off down the block.

"Thanks," I muttered.

"Do you have a place to stay?" he asked.

"Yeah I do," I lied.

"Ok then well I better head home. " "Ok bye."

He walked of leaving me starring after him. The was setting the wind picked up more. I walked to the back alley in the forceful wind . I had a big cardboard box in the corner of the alley. I went inside the box and laid down on my blanket next to my life. My everything. My baby. My Thor. He is four and will be five in next year. He laid under the warm pile of blankets sleeping peacefully. I moved a strand of jet black hair from his face and kissed him on the cheek. _If only I could provide for him the way I should._

We been homeless since I was eighteen. Thor was 1 years old then. I had him when I was seventeen. His father was twenty -two and was a great man….at first. My parents basically disowned me when I told them I was keeping my baby. All my friends turned on me. The only one there for me was Thor's dad. I stayed at his place for a year. After that he changed. We barely talked. He would come home late. We would constantly fight. Then finally one day he kicked me and Thor out. Moved his smutty new girlfriend right after. Turns out he cheated on me and she was expecting his child. I went back to my parents; begging them to let me stay. They didn't even bother opening the door. All I heard were their muffled voices through the door saying 'I ruined my life and how they wanted nothing to do with me.' I been living in the streets struggling to survive. Time to time I would steal the things I needed to care for Thor. I feel bad for stealing, but I needed to care for my child.

My eyelids became heavy and soon after I drifted to sleep as well; holding Thor tightly against my body.

I woke up to the sound of shuffling. It was probably just Thor tossing and turning in his sleep. I brushed it off and dozed back off.

I woke on something nice and soft. I opened my eyes and realized that I was on a soft plush black couch in what looked like an office. _Where am I?_

That's when it dawned on me. _THOR! _I swiftly got up and ran out the door. I looked around at my surroundings. It was a hallway and a staircase in the middle of it. I ran down the stairs like my life depended on it.

"Thor!" I shrieked. "THOR WHERE ARE YOU!

I came down the stairs to another door. _What's with all the damn doors?_ I busted through the door and fell to my knees. There was Thor and some man at a table. I couldn't see the man's face; his back was turned me. I saw Thor's face though. He was downing a glass of orange juice with a big goofy smile on his face.

"Thor baby you had me worried," I said relieved. I ran up to him and gave him the biggest kiss on the cheek.

"Momma not in front of company," he groaned. He wiped the kiss from his cheek

"You don't love my kisses," I faked hurt.

"I love them," he replied with a guilty look.

I squished him into a big hug.

"That is so sweet," said smooth masculine voice.

I turned my head to see that it was the man from yesterday. _Crap I told him I had a home._ I ran my fingers through my nappy frizzled hair.

"Care to explain why I found the both of you in the alley of my restaurant," he asked. "I thought you said you had a home?"

I looked down at my run down shoes. I couldn't look the man in the eye. I would burst into tears at any minute.

"Where you found us was our home."

"How long have you lived there?'

"For about a month," I replied still looking down at my shoes.


	2. a deal?

I own nothing except for thor: on with the story

* * *

><p>He looked at me with a sad look. <em>ugh I hate those looks. <em>

" What's your name," He asked looking me straight in the eyes. I was seriously thinking of not answering him till my son decided he would answer for me.

" Mommy's name is Kimberly Anne Hart Mister what's yours." he smiled up at the man in front of him showing him all his teeth. The man smiled at him then kneeled before him.

" Well little guy my name is Thomas Oliver but you can call me Tommy or Mr. O."

" Ok , Tommy my name is Theodore James Hart but you can call me Thor."

Tommy smiled at Thor then looked towards me again. I wish he would stop looking at me so I can get Thor be on our merry little way.

" Thor sweetie can you go sit while I talk to Mr. Oliver"

"Ok mommy," he pulled me close and whispered in my ear " I like Mr. O mommy he feed me eggs and bacon. I like bacon. can we say here forever." I just looked at him and smiled.

How do you tell your child that you can't stay here. "Um ill see sweetie"

" Ok mommy" I watched him walk over to what I guess was a TV room then I turned to my savoir from last night. Ok what do I say now thank you you for the comfort of your house but we must be going that sounds pretty good.

" Um thanks for letting us stay last night i guess but we should get going."

"You dont have to leave you can stay as long you like"

I narrowed my eyes at him " alright what's the catch"

He smiled " No catch. Im just being nice and opening my house to you and your child"

" Nobody is that nice Mister. So I repeat what's the catch?"

" I dont like seeing People on the streets especially a mother and child so if I can help Ill do it. But if you dont feel comfortable staying here for free you can work as my housekeeper"

"..."I didnt know what to say to that 

* * *

><p><strong>this is my first story so read and review plz dont really know where this story is going so if you got any ideas tell me im all for ideas<strong>


End file.
